


Narcissist

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has always wanted to have sex with himself, but he'll settle for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissist

It had been a busy day (planning a murder, laundering money and all that) and all Jim wanted to do was relax. He already had plans to jerk off to images of Sherlock; he couldn't decide if he would choose the image of Sherlock pointing a gun at him or Sherlock playing the violin naked. 

When it came to sex with other people, Jim could count his partners on one hand and he only had sex when it would get him what he wanted. Even though he called himself Mr. Sex, he was of the opinion that no one could satisfy him like himself. That was an opinion that had yet to be proven wrong.

That was until he met Sherlock. More and more Jim found himself jerking off to various images of Sherlock. Maybe there was a little bit of Jim from IT in him after all. 

He had propositioned the real Richard Brook, he just couldn't pass up a change to have sex with someone who looked so much like his favorite person, but Richard had nervously turned him down. Jim let it rest. He didn't need to force anyone into his bed.

Jim walked into his flat and was face to face with a certain detective sitting in his favourite chair. He had no idea how Sherlock had found the flat or how Sherlock had gotten past Jim's security, but he had to admit he was very impressed (and a little hard).

'To what do a owe this breaking and entering?' Jim asked with a smirk as he watched Sherlock steeple his fingers under his chin. His pale skin stood out against the black leather of the chair and Jim was suddenly struck by the image of a naked Sherlock bent over the chair.

Sherlock stood up and stepped close to Jim. Close enough that Jim could smell Sherlock scent, he smelt of shampoo and soap.

'I need more information,' Sherlock said as Jim leaned close to Sherlock's neck and took a whiff Sherlock scent. 

'All that work for little old me? I'm touched, but if you think I keep any information about my work here, you're mistaken.'

Jim took a step backward and tapped his forehead. 'It's all up here.'

'I'm not talking about your work.'

Sherlock moved close and their lips met. Jim was stunned, but not so stunned that he couldn't bring his hands up and run his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls. His hair was surprisingly soft. Jim pulled on the hair, Sherlock groaned into his mouth.

Sherlock's mouth opened and his tongue found it's way into Jim's mouth. As their tongues brushed Jim felt himself harden and unless there was a gun in Sherlock's trousers, his hard cock was poking against Jim's leg. 

As Sherlock licked at Jim's tongue his hands came up and kneaded Jim's shoulders. 

Jim broke the kiss and looked at Sherlock. It didn't take a Sherlock Holmes to see that the detective was turned on. His cheeks were flushed, his breath came out in pants and his pupils were large.

'Was it good for you,' Jim said with a smirk.

'Yes. It was very pleasurable.' 

Jim kissed Sherlock's fleshed cheek. 'Oh, honey. If you think that's good just wait until I get you in my bed.'

Sherlock's eyes went wide. 'Yes, let's go to bed.'

Jim took ahold of Sherlock ridiculous scarf and led him through the flat. He would never admit it to anyone, but the butterflies in his stomach were turning cartwheels; it wasn't every day that his mortal enemy wanted to be in his bed, but he was almost certain he could fake confidence.

Once they got to Jim's bedroom he let go of Sherlock's scarf. Sherlock walked into the room and Jim could just see that he was taking in the the bare yellow walls, the plush carpet and the obscenely large bed covered with soft blankets and lumpy pillows. 

'Be a good boy and strip for daddy,' Jim said from the doorway. He might not have a lot of experience with sex, but he knew what he liked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he undid his scarf and let it drop. Jim licked his lips as Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt and smooth pale skin was revealed.

Sherlock stopped as he reached for the button of his trousers. 'Now it's your turn, unless you want me to leave.'

Jim grinned. 'Is that a threat?'

Sherlock's eye narrowed and he grimaced. 'Strip. Now.'

Jim felt his cock twitch. God, bossy Sherlock was a turn on. He removed his suit jacket and slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt. He watched with amusement as Sherlock's eyes followed his hands as he worked each button loose.

He took off his shirt, let it fall to the floor and stood there under Sherlock's gaze.

'Now off with those trousers,' Jim said.

Sherlock unbuttoned his trousers and hissed when cool air hit his hard cock. The cock was sorter, but thicker than Jim own. The head was a deep red and his balls were covered with dark hair.

Jim walked towards Sherlock and dropped to his knees. This was something he had always been good at. If he could find a way to suck his own cock, Jim would never leave his flat again.

He swirled his tongue over the cock head and let the salty taste of pre come sit on his tongue. 

Sherlock groaned as Jim moved down and sucked on Sherlock's balls. 

'Oh... Oh...' Sherlock said as his hand came down and rested on the back of Jim's head.

'Stop!' Sherlock yelled and Jim backed off confused.

'What is it?' Jim said as he held Sherlock's hard cock in his hand.

'I want... I want to lay on your bed with you on top of me.'

Jim stood up and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. 'Okay, but tell me what I want to hear.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'Please take me to bed... Daddy.'

Jim smirked as he took Sherlock's hand and lead him to his bed. Sherlock laid down and Jim looked. Sherlock's naked pale skin and dark hair stood out against Jim's dark blue blankets, he looked like something out of a wet dream.

Jim pulled down his trousers and pants and joined Sherlock on the bed. Their bodies were pressed against each other from chest to hip. 

Sherlock's hard cock was pressed against Jim's and Jim was struck by an idea. He reached over to an end table and picked up a tube of lube. He poured the slick liquid onto his hand and grabbed both of their cocks.

As he stroked their cocks, Sherlock's hands slid across Jim back and he sucked and nibbled on Jim's shoulder.

'You like that?' Jim asked as he tightened his grip and Sherlock groaned.

'Oh, yes. Don't stop.'

Jim smirked into Sherlock's neck. He might not have had much experience with lovers, but he was going to aim to please.

Faster and faster Jim stroked as Sherlock brought his hand down and intertwined their fingers and they both stroked. 

Jim felt his orgasm building and suddenly Sherlock bit down on Jim's shoulder and the combination of pain and pleasure made Jim's eyes flutter close as he came.

As Jim settled against Sherlock he noticed that Sherlock's cock was soft. He hadn't even realised that Sherlock had come.

'Was it good for you?' Jim asked as he gently kissed Sherlock's lips.

'I thought it was obvious that it was. Will you feed me up now?'

'Huh?'

'John once said that a girlfriend feeds you up and I deduced that the same would be true for a boyfriend.'

'Huh? I'm your boyfriend now? Here I thought I was your mortal enemy.'

Sherlock rubbed Jim's shoulder and Jim nuzzled Sherlock's neck. His skin was salty with sweat. 'I suppose you would be both.'

'Yeah that sounds good,' Jim said as he fell asleep in Sherlock's embrace. He really did like the sound of that because while Sherlock might be on the side of angels and Jim was decidedly on the side of demons they were the same. Having sex with Sherlock was the closest Jim would ever get to having sex with himself.


End file.
